


Just Politics

by mothmansantennae



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Beelzebub likes murder, Body Horror, Casual Nhilism, Character Study, Demon origins, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Gabriel is a Prick, I'll add more tags as i go, Ineffable Bureaucracy, Is there a plot here?, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, They/Them Pronouns for Beelzebub, background ineffable husbands, good omens - Freeform, smut in later chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-11-26 10:10:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 13,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20928512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothmansantennae/pseuds/mothmansantennae
Summary: Neither Beelzebub or Gabriel know quite what to do after the..."Apocalypse." A retreat to earth becomes something a little more. But it's just politics... right?





	1. Unhealthy Drinking Habits

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work here on AO3, and my first work on these two idiots. The first bit might be shaky. Please please give me constructive criticism lol.

When one's worth hinges on one singular event, they tend to do their best to make that event perfect. That was how Beelzebub felt about the apocalypse. If they were honest, they didn't care about how the war actually ended, just that it did end. They had exhausted themselves over the past six thousand years, driving themselves mad over perfecting everything. Hell was hard to run, and they did their best to keep order. It wasn't fun. Hell wasn't supposed to be fun. They had often considered dousing themselves in holy water just to make it stop. But, they knew that their disappearance would descend Hell into chaos.  
So, the promise that either, they could force Hell into order when they won, or could finally off themselves after being taken as capture. That was their plan. That was the plan. And that plan, was thrown aside without a care when that blessed angel and demon _ ruined it. Ruined everything. _ Beelzebub was seething, to put it lightly. The paperwork. The uprising. It was terrible.__  
Beelzebub was working themselves to the bone. Their subjects were weary of them. Any wrong move, any bad look, _ anything _ that rubbed The Prince the wrong way, landed in immediate torture, discorporation, or execution. It was one thing that relieved the pressure they were feeling. They often ended the day covered in blood, tears, none their own, of course. But when that was done, it was back to paperwork, politics, and the like.__  
This is what led them to earth. It was a nice release. Possession, superficial temptations, food, drinking themselves into a stupor. They bought out a penthouse, something like a retreat from daily life. It was surprisingly clean, as beelzebub had quickly tired of the mess of Hell. Though, it was messy enough that the flies and maggots occupying didn't seem out of place. The faint smell of sulfur, blood and brimstone occupied it, though without the other disgusting smells of Hell. Really, it was what they wanted Hell to be.  
It was one foggy August night, maybe four months after the "Apocalypse," that they had made a retreat to earth. That led to a trip to a bar, and six shots of liquor. They were no lightweight, they only became drunk when they wanted to. So they were, at present, completely sober. Sober enough to feel the deafening celestial energy of an archangel enter the room. Their eyes darted up, the hairs on the back of their neck bristling defensively. They looked around, feeling their heart drop when they found the source, the _ absolute _ worst one it could be: Gabriel.__  
They groaned audibly. What in heaven's name was he doing here? And why now? Why when they were there? He didn't seem to notice that Beelzebub was even there, so there was at least that. But they knew better than to let their guard down. They watched him intently the flies around their head buzzing in anticipation.  
But... they didn't expect this behavior at all. He actually ordered. And what's more... _ consumed _ what he had. Beelzebub couldn't say they weren't surprised. They could tell Gabriel hadn't been eating for long, What with his clumsy motions. It was quite amusing, if they were honest. They chuckled lowly, going back to their drink.__  
They certainly couldn't tell, but Gabriel had certainly noticed their presence. It was difficult to ignore. The incredibly strong sense of evil infiltrated his entire being, and there was a strong buzzing in his head that was impossible to hear over. He did his best to push it to the back, and simply stay on the defensive. If they noticed him, he had no doubt they would find a way to shove a blade into his back on their way out.  
They were both here for the same reason, though: a break. They both needed it. And while Beelzebub chose to simply ignore the other, Gabriel debated on maybe saying something. The war didn't happen. He didn't want to fear for his life every time he went to earth, so making diplomacy with the enemy didn't sound like a bad idea. He didn't want to spend time with them in any capacity, they truly did disgust him. But.. just so they wouldn't kill him.  
So, when he saw them rise to their feet and begin towards the exit, he cleared his throat. He looked up, catching their eyes. "Beelzebub," he greeted, his usual, oh so fake, smile plastering his face. The buzzing got louder for a moment before they finally turned on their heel to face him.  
"What do you want, wank wingzzzz?" They doled, the buzz of the last word extending in frustration. Their lips were curled into a snarl, enough to scare most off. With their words, there was a sudden air of fear that gripped every human in the establishment. Gabriel ignored the insult, patting the chair opposite to him. They did not move.  
"Just to say hello," he answered, seeming completely undeterred by their upset demeanor. "Fancy seeing you here."  
"Yezzz, fanzzy," they rolled their eyes, folding their arms. "Zzzkip the pleazzentriezzz, What do you want?" They snapped, causing Gabriel to raise their hands in defense.  
"Really, nothing," he insisted, again gesturing to the chair. "Sit, I'll buy you a drink," he offered, knowing they couldn't pass up free alcohol. And he was right. Begrudgingly, the Prince plopped down, arms still folded.  
"Get me a Death in the Afternoon," they demanded, leaning back in the chair. Their posture was truly in opposite to Gabriel's, slouched and uninterested, whereas the angel sat alert, shoulders back. "And if you spike it with holy water, I zzwear to Zzzatan—"  
Gabriel shook his head, laughing. "I don't have any on me, don't fret. I promise not to bless it. No need to bring your boss into it," he assured. A waiter came by, and Gabriel quickly flagged him down, ordering the dubiously named drink for Beelzebub, so they wouldn't have to speak. He nodded, quickly leaving to speak with the bartender. Beelzebub wouldn't meet his eyes. He didn't expect them to.  
When the drink was sat down before them, they grabbed it quickly without thanking the waiter, chugging it down down without breathing. Not that they needed to. Gabriel's eyes widened. "How do you... do that?"  
"Do what?" Beelzebub grumbled, slamming the glass down and leaning back.  
"Just... chug it. I can barely do that with water." Beelzebub broke out in laughter at that.  
"I thought you didn't _ zzzzully your perfect celeztial form with such grozzz matter? _?" They mocked. "Though, you looked like you enjoyed that basket of chipzzz..." Gabriel's eyebrows arched curiously at that. __  
"You... ah, saw that?" He laughed uncomfortably, clasping his hands together.  
"Yezzz, I had to watch, keep my guard up," they rolled their eyes. "Anywayzzz, I've been drinking for centuriezzz, you get uzzed to it. It doezzn't even burn anymore."  
Gabriel nodded, swallowing dryly. "Of course. I suppose that would be an effect." He moved to straighten his tie. "What are you doing on earth?"  
"None of your buzzzinezzzzz," they snapped, their eyes flashing red.  
Gabriel quickly shook his head. "No, I was just curious. I'm trying to make polite conversation, Bee." They narrowed their eyes.  
"Call me that again, and I'll zzlizzze your wingzzzz off," they threatened. Gabriel nodded, looking down.  
"Apologies, your highness."  
Beelzebub rolled their eyes, standing up with a flourish. Without another word, not even a thanks for the drink, they left. Gabriel let out a heavy sigh, shaking his head. This was going to be harder than he thought.


	2. Unplanned Visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember that body horror tag? Well, here she is. The first two paragraphs and a bit of dialogue, which will be aforementioned so anyone can skip it.

Beelzebub had all but forgotten about the brief encounter with their adversary from two weeks prior. It was not pleasant to them. They did not need to remember it, nothing happened. Now, they were back in Hell, back to business as usual. They had finished up paperwork for now, and had gone back to what they enjoyed: _ torture. _ They were wrist deep in some lowlife demon, ripping the mesentery between his intestines to slowly pull them out. There was a grin on their face. Intently watching the demon’s expressions of pure anguish and pain.__

_ _They normally wouldn’t stoop so low as to ingest the blood of scum like this demon, but truly, they couldn’t help themselves. They brought their hand to their lips, running their tongue up the side of it. The metallic tang was strong, making them grin. A pure, truly maniacally happy smile. They stepped back to admire their work, the demon now strung up in his own vicera. Blood was streaming down his body, oozing from every scratch and whip mark the Prince had dug into his skin._ _

_ _They were about to return to their work when they saw a myriad of latin letters and symbols flash before their eyes. They were definitely aware of what this meant: a summoning. But, by who? They hadn’t been summoned in six hundred years._ _

_ _They figured it out pretty quickly, though. In no time at all, they were standing on the once pristine white floor of archangel _fuckin’_ Gabriel’s office, dripping blood from their hands and mouth, the thick substance staining their sleeves. Claws out, fangs bared, eyes red. They half hoped it would have been a human, that would have given them a real scare. Instead, they were met with the once smug eyes of Gabriel, which were quickly stained with pure fear.___ _

_ _ _ _“You…” Beelzebub began, an echoing buzz in the back of their throat. They flung themselves onto Gabriel’s desk, their hands immediately around his throat. The paperwork that sat there was now flung aside, stained red. Beelzebub’s hands burned from touching an angel, but now, they weren’t concerned with that. “You _inzzzolent_ feather brain! Why the fuck am I up here? I was _buzzzzzy,_ dumbazzz! What do you even want?” they practically screamed in his face._____ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Gabriel clawed at the hands around his throat, the suffocating smell of blood and brimstone making him gag. He was physically bigger, and with some effort, got the seething demon off of him and onto the floor. “I--” he searched for words. “I needed to speak to you,” he replied curtly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“You couldn’t have called? Zzzent a fax? Anything but summon me? To heaven, of all places!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“I knew you wouldn’t have answered if I did that,” he shrugged. “What were you… doing, even? You look disgusting.” Beelzebub felt a wicked smile curl onto their lips._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“If you have to know,” they began, relishing the way they knew Gabriel would squirm when they described the torture. “I wazzz doing some good old fashioned torturing… I had this worm’zzz back zzzlashed, I zzzznapped all of hizz ribzz, so they zztuck out of hizz back, I ripped open hizz zzztomach, and ripped out all hizz intezztinezzzz. Tied him up with them.” They grinned as Gabriel began to go green. “If I had had more time, I wazzz going to carve off piezezzz of his own flesh, and forzze him to eat it--”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Okay!” Gabriel just about shouted. “I get it! Torture!” he gagged, covering his mouth and shivering. Beelzebub cackled, folding their arms._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ “And now you have that lovely deamon’zz blood all over your turtleneck… what a shame!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Gabriel glanced down, he wanted to vomit. But he ultimately ignored it. “A-anyways,” he began, shakily. “I, um, I wanted to make a deal. With you.” Beelzebub cocked a brow. They were always up for a good deal, especially if they could twist it up. Gabriel was stupid enough that they could get him to sell his soul with a handshake._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“I’m lizztening,” they hummed, letting their arms drop._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“You… have a place on earth. And I wanted--”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Beelzebub interrupted him. “How did you know that? That wazz clazzified--”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“I wanted to know,” he continued, “If you would be willing to share it. I-- um, I’m not down there often enough to warrant renting one. I can cook, kind of, I’ll buy you food and drinks, if you want. Or, um, if you have anything else in mind--” Beelzebub stopped them there. Anything else in mind, they could work with that._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Fine. But, you’re only to be there when I am. I don’t truzzt you around my thingzzzz.” they offered a bloody hand to shake. Gabriel eyed it nervously, resisting the urge to miracle it clean. He sat up, reaching to shake it, then quickly wiping the blood on his desk. Beelzebub grinned, quickly swallowed back into hell._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was kinda short and I'm sorry but-- :)


	3. Residency

“Now,” Beelzebub began, tossing the keys aside onto the floor. “Firzzzt off, and foremozzzzzt, no holy ritualzzzz,” they folded their arms, turning to look at him. “No holy water, no prayerzzzz, none of that shit will fly. I’ll be able to tell if you break that rule, I promizzzze. I’ll also be able to tell if you kill any of the fliezzz, or the maggotzzzz. Hurt them, I hurt you.”

Gabriel nodded, sighing gently. “I’ll do my best,” he promised. Beelzebub nodded. 

“Good. You’ll be on the couch until you pay for a bed, and pay the people who should bring it in. I’ll give you a blanket. Eat what you pay for, that’zz it. Don’t touch my thingzzzz. Bazzzzically, azzk me before you do _ anything, _ and if you don’t, there will be conzzzequenzzezzzz. Including dizzzzcorporation.”__

_ _Gabriel sighed, closing his eyes. “Punishment with paperwork. Got it.”_ _

_ _Beelzebub folded their arms. “I’m zzzure I’ll come up with more rulezzzz. Juzt don’t be an azzz. Zzztay out of my buzzzinezzzz. And I rezzzerve the right to kick you out at any point.” They turned on their heel, walking to a closet. They took out a blanket, shaking it free of any flies that had been resting there. Gabriel shivered. He hadn’t thought this plan would work, not at all. They were being extremely hospitable, hospitable as a demon could be. He watched as they laid it out on the couch, then wordlessly going to their desk. They sat down, snapping their fingers. A pile of paperwork appeared, along with a singed feather quill. They got straight to it, signing and editing._ _

_ _Gabriel tentatively plopped down on the couch, running his hands along the blanket. It was chocked full of demonic energy. That would burn out in a bit. He watched as they worked, and couldn’t help but smile softly. Their tongue stuck out in concentration, the flies buzzing louder as they did. They eventually settled down, a few coming over to the angel and landing on his face. He was careful not to move, not to disturb them. _ _

_ _Despite their last encounter, Gabriel was forcing himself (though, there wasn’t much force involved, now that he thought about it) to grow a little more fond of the demon. It was a natural thing for angels to love, to find the best in others. So, he was doing his best. Though, he still shivered at the thought of Beelzebub covered in blood. He could tell more than they had revealed, sensed the pure _ joy _ they had felt conducting the pain of someone else. It had been oozing off of them. It freaked him out. It was terrifying, sure, but.. it had been a demon, not some innocent soul. Shouldn’t it have been a noble act to punish those who had fallen?___ _

_ _ _ _Maybe he was thinking too hard about this. Probably. Because now, watching Beelzebub quietly doing paperwork, their feet swinging above the ground (they were too short to reach), they looked so.. harmless. Little flies crawled over their face and hair, and he could swear they had reached up to pet one lovingly. He smiled, humming gently. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _As Beelzebub edited documents, they momentarily forgot that Gabriel was even there. That was what they had hoped for, that he would finally shut up and wouldn’t bug them. Though, they had to admit, they hoped he would break one of the rules. They had warned that discorporation was a consequence. They didn’t say how it would be dished. They could drag it out, make it painful, long… they shivered a bit. Yeah, they definitely hoped he broke the rules. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _They could feel Gabriel’s eyes boring into them. They glanced over, only to see him quickly look away. They tsked quietly, shaking their head and going back to their business. “You’re zzztaring,” they pointed out plainly. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“I’m not,” Gabriel quickly defended. “I’m not even looking at you.” Beelzebub rolled their eyes, shaking their head and pushing themselves to stand._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“It’zzzz rude,” they folded their arms. “Zzzzome demozz get executed for it. Did you know that?” Gabriel gulped. “Not all demonzzzz have az good an execution az Crowley.. zzzome are tied up and have the holy water poured down their chezzt…” They mused. “I hear Azzziraphale’zz was merzziful too, if I had been in charge, I’d do him through with a zzzpit, and roazzt him above the fire. That would be a zzzight. Kinda want to do that now…”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _The angel shivered, looking down. “That’s a little… much.” He decided, sitting up to quickly change the topic. “Why do you talk like that?” He asked, plopping his chin on his hand. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Like what?”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“With your… zzzzz. You know?”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Beelzebub cocked a brow. “It’zzz…. juzt how I talk, I guezz. I can zztop it if I really want to, but it takezzz zzo much effort. Like—“ they cleared their throat. “To talk like this, it’s hard. But I can’t tell you why.” They shrugged. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Gabriel tilted his head. “Interesting,” he hummed. “Is it a thing with your corporation?”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“No, it’zzzz not a phyzzical thing. When I’m not corporated, like in hell, I ztill talk like thizzzz. It’zzz pretty annoying to otherzzz, though, zzo I don’t mind.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“It isn’t annoying,” Gabriel hummed. Beelzebub raised their eyebrows. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Yezz, it izz. Shut up.” And that was that. They wanted it to be annoying. So it was. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _If Gabriel had ever found it annoying, after a few weeks, it was just background noise. If anything, it was sort of comforting at times. Gabriel didn’t sleep, but if he did, he was sure it would be a nice addition of white noise. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Beelzebub hadn’t become any more used to the archangel, and hadn’t become any more fond of him. They did agree to let him stay there when they weren’t around, though. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _They were a demon of gluttony. But, gluttony could pertain to lots of things. Food, sex, sleep, pain.. so, needless to say, they took part in lots of worldly pleasures. Sometimes accidentally. Currently, they were asleep at their desk, pen still in hand. There was a line of ink smeared under their hand. Gabriel sighed as he watched them, moving to stand, and taking his blanket with him. He gently wrapped it around Beelzebub, careful not to directly touch them or get a solid beating. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _He froze when they began to shift around, letting out a relieved sigh when all they did was tug the blanket closer around them. The angel carefully moved to pluck the quill from their hand and set it down, stacking up their paperwork. For now, he would let th rest._ _ _ _


	4. Naps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry I wanted to write fluff lmao

Beelzebub didn’t wake until hours later, when Gabriel was long gone, doing whatever _ holy _ business he had to attend to that day. They opened their eyes slowly, blinking a few times as the flies around them buzzed to life. They furrowed their brows, reaching up to touch the blanket sitting snugly on their shoulders. It smelled overwhelmingly of him. They pushed themselves to fully sit up, eyes landing on their paperwork, now neatly stacked aside. They looked around. __

_ _“Gabriel?” They called out, sighing when there was no answer. They reached to take the edges of the blanket, pulling it closer as they pulled the stack of paperwork back over. They had no idea how long they had been passed out, how much time they may have wasted sleeping. They didn’t sleep much, they didn’t really need to. But their corporation had gotten used to it and demanded at least a few hours a week. _ Well, There you go, _ they thought, shaking their head in disappointment. ___ _

_ _ _ _They didn’t smile… ever, really. But the feeling of the blanket wrapped around them, knowing the angel had taken a moment to fix everything up, they stopped scowling, if only for a bit. Considering they were never treated to _ any _ kindness in Hell, it meant something. Though, they weren’t sure if he was just trying to lull them into a false sense of comfort. ___ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _They searched around their desk for a while before they found their phone. They didn’t use it when they weren’t on earth, so it got little use. They found Gabriel’s number, which was yet to have been written into a contact. The only thing keeping it there was a short text conversation. _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ ‘_r u still on earth _’___ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _There was no delay in reply. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ‘_Yes, why?_’ ___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ‘_get food on ur way back_’ ___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _‘ _Get food on your way back, please?*_’___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Beelzebub rolled their eyes, ignoring the comment. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ‘_chinese _’___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ‘_Alright. Give me one hour._’___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Gabriel shoved his phone back in his pocket. He was pushing it with the please. He finished what he had been doing, then figuring out where the nearest Chinese establishment was. He had figured out the demon’s tastes quickly enough. They liked spicy food and had a sweet tooth. So, he got them some hot chicken and sweet sticky rice. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _He didn’t bother walking or diving back to the flat, simply appearing with a clap of thunder. Beelzebub yelped at the sudden sound, placing a hand on their chest. “Jezzzzuzzz, knock nexzzzt time!” They snapped. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Gabriel flinched, nodding and holding out the food, almost like a peace offering. “Brought your food.” Beelzebub snatched it away, sighing as they opened the styrofoam containers. They forewent utensils, using their fingers to pick at the chicken as they worked. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Thankzzzz,” they murmured, the word hard to make out behind the food. Gabriel cocked a brow, sure he had heard that wrong, so he merely nodded. Beelzebub finished quickly, wiping their hands on their pants before going back to work. Gabriel let a smile creep onto his lips. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Do you need anything else?” They were answered with silence, which they took as a no. To any human, this would be just about the rudest conversation ever. But for Beelzebub, they were actually being quite polite. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _He sat down, noticing his blanket was still missing. His grin widened when he saw beelzebub still had it wrapped around themselves. Sure, he would be cold, but it was vaguely endearing that they kept it on. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _It seemed like hours before they were done with their work. They went ahead and ate their rice, which was beyond cold at this point. They sighed, wiping their mouth with their mouth on their sleeve. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Enjoy?” Gabriel hummed. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Nope.” Beelzebub sounded cheerful enough, though. They walked over to the window, clasping their hands behind their back. Gabriel cocked a brow. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“You know, you should really try to stand up straight. Your back will kill you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Azzz if it doezzzn’t already hurt enough,” Beelzebub shook their head. They tended to hold their wings in awkward positions or kept them out but hidden. They were so damaged from their fall, they hadn’t felt okay in Millenia. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“What do you mean?” Gabriel asked. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Wingzzz,” they said simply._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“....Elaborate?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Whenever they’re out, I have to hold them weird zzo they don’t hurt.” Gabriel furrowed his brows some. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“They shouldn’t hurt?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“They got burned pretty bad when I fell. And they don’t get uzzzed a lot.” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Well, you fell so long ago.. they should be healed by now.. unless you just haven’t been grooming them.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“You think I can groom my own wingzzzz?” They cackled. “I wazzz and archangel too, they aren’t small.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Well… how about I help you?” He offered. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“No, no way. You’re not zzzeeing— not touching my wingzzz.” Wings were something private in hell, whereas in heaven, everyone showed them. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Oh, come on, you haven’t groomed them since your fall? They’ve got to be terrible. And you said it yourself, they hurt.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Beelzebub fell silent, feeling if they just ignored it he would shut up. Of course, he didn’t. All night. He urged them to let him all. Night. So when they broke, it was purely just to get him to shut up. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Fine!” They snapped. “If you hurt me, I will zzzztab you zzo fazzt…” they warned, reluctantly peeling off their jacket. Gabriel grinned. Beelzebub let out a sigh as they tossed the jacket on the floor. “Don’t look,” they growled, waiting until the angel turned his back to them. They sighed, letting their battered and burned wings unfurl. They cried out as they did so, the simple act hurting. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Gabriel flinched at the noise, gesturing to the couch. “Sit, ok? I’ll be gentle.” The demon quietly did as they were told, sitting down on the couch. They hadn’t lied, they held them in an uncomfortable position. “Lay them down,” he urged, frowning when they didn’t comply. So he just gently touched the tip of their wing, frowning when they violently shuddered. He began fixing the feathers, pulling out the dead ones, fixing the bent ones. He noticed the demon go silent, their face buried in their knees. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Gabriel’s touch stung on the delicate skin of their wings, but he was gentle. It was nice to have soft touches fixing their feathers, even if they let out the occasional yelp when he plucked a broken blood feather. He would hold his finger over the wound until it stopped bleeding, and Beelzebub would relax again. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Their constant buzzing seemed to mellow out, almost resembling a purr now. Gabriel smiled fondly, finishing up on one wing. He had to admit, they looked terrible, but they would heal now that they had been groomed. By the time he had finished the other, Beelzebub was again, passed out cold. But this time, Gabriel couldn’t move, as they were leaned against him. And he would fall before he dared wake the Prince of Hell. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _So he stayed there. Gently adjusting Beelzebub into a more comfortable position, they carefully laid them in his lap, and put the blanket back over them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	5. Butterflies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Body horror tw: coughing up bugs

Beelzebub refused to acknowledge that they had fallen asleep in Gabriel’s lap. The angel insisted to them that this was progress. Progress to what, they weren’t sure. They didn’t really want to know. They had started to spend less time at the flat, much to Gabriel’s chagrin. He was first and foremost, worried he had hurt their wings. 

And though Beelzebub wouldn’t admit it, they were avoiding him for a different reason entirely. When they woke up that night, Gabriel was still awake. They felt a swarm in their chest, something that absolutely terrified them. They had heard of humans getting “butterflies,” but they were sure those were metaphorical. Theirs were literal. Whenever they thought of that moment, the swarm happened again, and they choked up about fifty flies.

They connected that happening to Gabriel, so naturally just tried to avoid him. They ignored his texts for the most part, making their retreat back to hell. They only faltered when they failed to check Caller ID one day.

They held the beat up office phone to their ear. “Yezz?” they sighed unenthusiastically.

“Beelz,” Gabriel’s voice came clear out of the line. There was the swarm.

“What do you want?” they snarled, moving their face away from the receiver to cough. “Don’t call me that.”

“I just wanted to know where you’ve been,” He answered bluntly. “You’ve been ignoring my texts _and_ calls. What’s gotten into you?” Beelzebub didn’t reply, still coughing. It took a bit, but they finally choked them up, making a strangled noise into the receiver. “Beelz?” Gabriel asked, his voice now worried. “Are you okay?”__

_ _“I’m fine!” they spat, their voice hoarse. “Don’t call me that. I’ve told you.”_ _

_ _“What are you choking on?”_ _

_ _“I’m _not_,” they insisted. “Why do you even want to know where I am? It’zzz not your buzzzinezzzz.”___ _

_ _ _ _“I’m worried about you,” He huffed. Beelzebub had to laugh._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Worried? About a demon? Gabriel, you've gone zzzoft.You should revel in my zzzzuffering.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“That’s your job. My job is to care.” Gabriel sounded desperate._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“What do you want me to do, wank wingzzz?” the Prince rolled their eyes._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Tell me why you’re sick and tell me why you’ve been ignoring me.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“For the same reasonzzz,” they answered blankly. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“That tells me nothing,” Gabriel sighed. “C’mon, just tell me.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Nope,” they huffed, quickly hanging up without another word. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Gabriel groaned, dialing again. No answer. He folded his arms, sitting down. He really was worried. He had been uneasy before, but now he was just worried. Not worried enough to go to hell, but just enough that he continued to text and call them. It had worked when he groomed them, if he was persistent enough, they would break. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _And they did, eventually. They insisted they were coming up for business. They wouldn’t speak to him, just glare when he was talking too much. He was quick to come to their side when they finally made a noise, which was just choking. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _They tried to swallow down the swarm, clutching at their throat. Gabriel furrowed his brows, gently patting at their back. They quickly moved to slap his hand away. “Quit—“ they tried, but only ended up choking up the flies. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Gabriel watched in horror as they did, stepping back. They hunched over, wiping their mouth as the flies went to sit with the rest of them. “Fuck off,” they growled, glaring up at Gabriel. He took a few steps back, folding his arms. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“That’s what you were so built up over? You’re a demon, isn’t that normal?”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“No, it’zzzz not,” they snapped. “Now leave me alone.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Gabriel sighed, kneeling so he was at their height. “Bub, if it isn’t normal, it could be something bad.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Why the hell do you care so much?” They grumbled, rolling their eyes._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“I just… do,” he sighed, shaking his head. “Here, I’ll make you some, uh, tea? That helps with things, right?”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Beelzebub was going to object, but merely sighed, nodding. They watched as Gabriel went to the kitchen, searching around some before he found it. He carefully read the instructions, going to grab a kettle and set it under the sink. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _They looked down to the new flies, shaking their head with a sigh. They pushed a few of them around, frowning until a mug was set in front of them. “Thank you,” they mumbled, grabbing the cup. They brought it to their lips, taking a sip before smiling a bit. Gabriel’s eyes widened. They had never smiled. “It’zzz good,” they hummed. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Gabriel smiled. “I hope it makes your throat feel better. Coughing up bugs can’t feel good.”_ _ _ _


	6. Reading

Beelzebub was not good at recognizing others’ emotions. If they were, they would have known why Gabriel had been acting like he was. To them, he was just being weird. Uncomfortably weird. Brushes against their hands, taps on their shoulders. 

They didn’t bring it up. They thought it might be just a normal angel thing. It was only one day when the brush against their hand turned to a hold, Gabriel’s fingers laced between their own as they read. Beelzebub’s eyes darted over. “What are you doing?” They asked.

“Holding your hand,” Gabriel hummed, not even looking up from his book. “Does it sting?”

Beelzebub shook their head, though continued to stare at their hands for a little bit longer. “Why?” They asked. 

“Cause,” he shrugged, licking his thumb to turn the page in his book. Beelzebub decided to stop asking questions and just allow him to do… whatever. Hold their hand. Whatever that meant.

They continued to read, now more focused as they had to do it with one hand. They eventually found out it was easier if they leaned under his arm, as he let go of their hand when they rested against his chest. So both hands went back to the covers of the book. 

Gabriel was honestly surprised that they allowed that much contact. He rested his hand on their chest, a small smile on his lips. They glanced up, something close to bewilderment in their eyes. “What?” He chuckled, patting them gently. They didn’t answer. He watched them for a moment, and when he didn’t get an answer, leaned down to place a quick kiss to their forehead. He took a little pleasure in the quiet gasp they made, smiling as he went back to his book. 

Beelzebub knew what a kiss was, but they didn’t know it could be soft like that. They knew kisses as lustful, hot and aggressive. Not.. this. Beelzebub sighed at the lack of elaboration, hugging and looking back down. They hadn’t punched him or anything, so that was a good sign. He didn’t know how they felt about the kiss, but it wasn’t bad enough to warrant their usual reaction of physical aggression. 

And they allowed him to stay exactly where he was. It was nice. Gabriel sort of hoped they would fall asleep again, just so they could stay here and hold them close. So, he was delighted when their hands stopped moving, and peeking around them, he could see their eyes were closed. The buzzing had mellowed out, if just a bit. He smiled, rubbing their shoulder gently.

He continued to read, turning so he could use both his hands and still hold Beelzebub on his chest. Their skin was warm, warmer than a human’s. Like they had hellfire itself coursing through their veins. The thought made him chuckle.

At the sound, beelzebub whined quietly, scooting around to lay on their side, pulling their knees up to their chest. Gabriel cooed softly, smiling fondly and tilting his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH THIS WAS SHORT BUT IM TERRIBLE AT SLOWBURN AND I NEEDED THIS


	7. Nightmares

They didn’t know how letting Gabriel hold their hand led to letting him sleep in their bed. It hadn’t really been an agreement, it had been Gabriel carrying Beelzebub to their bed. In their sleep induced delusion, they hadn’t allowed them to leave. 

Waking up in his arms had sent panic through their body, but they didn’t move. They didn’t want him to wake up, that would just make it awkward. So they stayed put in his arms. It was… comfortable, they had to admit. 

When Gabriel woke up, they closed their eyes. He had smiled at them so sweetly, turning to pull them closer and nuzzling into their head. Beelzebub sighed quietly, unable to help but nuzzle into him. He rubbed their back, an involuntary buzz escaping their throat. He chuckled softly, placing a kiss to the top of their head. 

As time went on, it became almost expected for Gabriel to lay next to them. Sometimes he would sleep, most of the time he would just lay there. Whenever Beelzebub had nightmares, he was there to calm them down. That was what they liked the most about him being there. Sometimes he had to use a quick miracle to get them to stop shaking and crying. 

They never remembered what they dreamed about. They bet it was their fall. But they didn’t remember that, either. They just knew that now, they were sobbing, with Gabriel’s hands holding their face. He was whispering, what, they couldn’t tell. They couldn’t see straight, their eyes blurred with tears. 

They would never really admit that they had nightmares. They weren’t supposed to be scared, ever. But nightmares were one of their curses. 

“Hey,” Gabriel cooed, giving them a gentle smile, “hey, look at me. You’re okay. You’re fine,” he whispered, using his thumbs to rub their cheekbones. This was the fourth time this week. But he didn’t seem to mind constantly calming them. They nodded shaking, shutting their eyes tightly. Their breathing eventually evened out, and Gabriel laid them down. “You okay?” He asked softly. 

“No,” they mumbled, clinging onto his hand. He rubbed the back of their hand, the motion soothing and gentle. “You’ll be okay.”

Beelzebub sighed, leaning against gabriel with a huff. They used their sleeves to wipe at their eyes, looking down. It was honestly embarrassing to be sobbing uncontrollably, especially before an angel. They nodded with a grumble, letting him rub their back and calm them down. They glanced to the clock, sighing before lying back down. They closed their eyes, letting Gabriel wrap his arms around them.

“Goodnight,” he hummed.

“Zzzzomething like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise this is the last short chapter and I’ll get to some actual plot later uwu


	8. Bathtime

Gabriel could smell sulfur as soon as Beelzebub entered the flat. He looked back, smiling as he watched the floorboards burst open. Beelzebub dusted themselves off, the floor closing beneath them. “Hello,” Gabriel hummed, looking back to what he was cooking for their dinner. “How was work?”

Beelzebub shrugged a bit, their lips going slack. “It was okay. Dagon lozzzt zome paperzz and I had to deal with that all day. It’zz so unlike her to lose anything. She treatzz her paperwork like her babiezz,” they huffed, falling down into the couch.

Gabriel gave them a tight smile. “I’m making pasta. And I peeled the garlic this time!” the comment made them laugh, even if it was slightly forced.

“Will you be eating any of it?” they teased, folding their arms. Gabriel merely shrugged, plating some up and bringing it over to them. He leaned down, pressing a kiss to their cheek and setting the plate in their hands along with a fork. Beelzebub hummed, beginning to shovel the food into their mouth with a sigh.

He sat down along with them, wrapping his arm around them. They leaned into his chest, closing their eyes. They were silent after a while, only looking up when Gabriel spoke again. “What.. are we? He asked, almost under his breath.

They furrowed their brows, tilting their head. “Uh, an angel and a demon?” they answered cluelessly.

“No,” he laughed a little bit. “Like… _us_.”__

_ _“...I’m not following.” the comment just made him shake his head._ _

_ _“Alright, don’t worry about it,” he sighed, resting his cheek on the top of their head. He absolutely hated how they never styled their hair, but it never failed to surprise him how soft their hair was. Beelzebub nodded, pulling their knees up to their chest._ _

_ _“There wazz a zztrike among the lower demonzz today. They finally got fed up with the lack of a goal,” they sighed._ _

_ _“How did you handle that, then?”_ _

_ _“Killed them,” they answered nonchalantly. “Didn’t really have the patienzzze to make it zzzlow, though.” Gabriel nodded a bit, his eyebrows furrowing. _ _

_ _“That’s a good thing, if you ask me,” he mumbled. Beelzebub scoffed a bit._ _

_ _“I don’t know. Dagon got really worried when I juzzt offed them zzo quickly.” they closed their eyes, setting the plate on the coffee table. “I might juzzt take a hot bath and go to zzzleep.”_ _

_ _“It’s only 6:30,” Gabriel chuckled, shaking his head. “You normally make it to eleven.” he stood up, taking the plate to go place it in the sink. Beelzebub sighed, lying down._ _

_ _“Yeah, but I’m exhauzzted.” they closed their eyes, frowning._ _

_ _“How are your wings, then?”_ _

_ _“They’re okay. They zztill kinda ache.”_ _

_ _“Been keeping them clean?” he cocked a brow._ _

_ _“Uh.. not really.”_ _

_ _“Do that if you take a bath,” he scolded, shaking his head. “If you don’t keep them clean, they won’t heal properly.”_ _

_ _“You know I can’t really do that,” they reminded._ _

_ _“I can help again?” he offered, smiling gently._ _

_ _“While I’m bathing? No way. Can’t I juzzt dip them in the water and call it good?”_ _

_ _“No, you really should scrub them down. It will stimulate the skin. If you let me help, I won’t look. Promise.”_ _

_ _“What’zzz up with you? Do you juzzt have a wing kink?” they teased. Gabriel looked at them, confusedly._ _

_ _“What’s kink?” he asked. Beelzebub burst out into laughter, sitting up and looking over to them._ _

_ _“It’zz like.. Zzomething that turnzzz you on.”_ _

_ _“Turns on what?”_ _

_ _“Zzatan, you really are obliviouzz,” the prince chuckled. “Arouzzal. Like, makezz you want to have zzex.” Gabriel seemed almost offended when he got it._ _

_ _“No! No, absolutely not. I just truly want to help your wings heal.” Beelzebub rolled their eyes._ _

_ _“Fine, fine. But keep your promizze.” they pushed themselves up, walking over to the bathroom. They closed the door, at least while they undressed. Their suit ended up crumpled in the corner. They sat on the edge of the tub, turning on the water. It was ungodly hot, but that was what Beelzebub preferred. They usually wouldn’t bother with anything fancy in the bath, but considering how clear the water was, they thought it better to pour some bubbles in._ _

_ _They watched the water rise, the smell of the bubbles filling the room. It was Gabriel’s, so it obviously smelled obnoxiously of lavender. They slipped in after a bit, reaching to shut off the water. Before their back was under the water, they let their wings unfurl. The hot water was a little too much on them, but they grit their teeth and bore it as they sat all the way down. They sighed heavily, closing his eyes. “Okay!” they called out._ _

_ _Gabriel finished washing the dishes, rinsing his hands off before he made his way to the bathroom. He carefully opened the door, closing it silently. He smiled a bit at all the bubbles, chuckling as he kneeled down by their wings. They reached for a bottle of shower gel, pouring some into his hands. He carefully began lathering it into their feathers, pouring hot water over the suds to rinse them away. Beelzebub eventually relaxed into his touch, washing their arms and legs while he worked._ _

_ _When he was finished, he took a towel, drying his hands off. He placed a kiss to their cheek before standing up, patting their head. “See? That wasn’t so bad.” they merely grumbled, looking away. _ _

_ _“Yeah, yeah, now get out,” they murmured, slipping down under the water._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wOw i'm a slut for fluff
> 
> uhh i'll probably bring in some angst and a bit of smut the next chapter so there's that


	9. Conversations at Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y'all my bf snuck into my account and sprinkled the word kpop throughout this chapter but I THINK I GOT THEM ALL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Babey??? Writing over a thousand words for once since like chapter 4?? More likely than you think

Gabriel had been dropping hints for months. It had started with him asking what _they_ were. And they didn't get it. It had been fine, he didn't really mind. He thought he’d be able to just ease them into something more. And he was succeeding, in a way.__

_ _Presently, he had Beelzebub pulled against his body in bed, the latter in a t-shirt and comfy shorts for bed. Gabriel didn’t know pajamas existed, Beelzebub usually passed out in their suit. The sun would rise soon, and the prince would be grumpy that they were woken. They were more irritable lately. Gabriel could only assume hell was misbehaving. _ _

_ _Even if they were hard to deal with in the morning, they were cute. They never wore their usual scowl, it was a pout that puffed out their cheeks and lower lips. They would claw at his back, desperately trying to keep him in bed. They were cold blooded, after all. His presence was welcome against their skin once the stinging had died down. _ _

_ _He looked down at them, gently pushing their hair back to expose their face. They always looked so peaceful when they slept, their lips slightly parted so quiet sighs could escape with each exhale. He ran his thumb across their cheek and up to their ear, slightly pointed, like most demons. They wriggled around with the light touches, almost tickling them. He pulled his hand away, sighing._ _

_ _They had started to disappear more often, come back from hell more irritated. They’d go for days at a time, so Gabriel did his best to keep them happy while they were here. He never thought they would be so affectionate, though. It was a surprise to himself when Gabriel had even felt affection towards them, he sure hadn’t expected them to receive it so readily. _ _

_ _They didn’t give it back much, though. Sure, they would kiss back if Gabriel kisses them, keep him to bed, but never really initiated anything. _ _

_ _The sun crept through the not-quite-closed curtains, moving to fall perfectly on the demon’s closed eyes. They whined loudly, writhing around to cover their eyes and turn over. They eventually tired of that, though, going back to resting their head on his chest. _ _

_ _Gabriel had always been so aghast that Aziraphale felt love for a demon. He couldn’t imagine it. Now he very well could, and felt terribly guilty for immediately labeling him as a disgrace. Didn’t that mean he was a disgrace, too?_ _

_ _He had to admit, he was awfully jealous of Aziraphale these days. No work, reciprocated affection, quiet life. It sounded truly lovely, now that he was thrust into the absolute chaos of post war. _ _

_ _They felt the prince stir again, looking down to be met with their icy blue eyes, now open and alert. “How long have you been staring at me?” Gabriel gave them a little smile. They shrugged, reciprocating the expression. “Smiling?” He teased. “And in the morning, nonetheless. What have you done with my demon?”_ _

_ _Beelzebub went red. _My_ demon. He had never said that before. But, they weren’t opposed to how nicely it sounded rolling off of his tongue. The smile was replaced with that morning pout Gabriel was so fond of. ___ _

_ _ _ _“There they are,” he chuckled, pressing a kiss to their lips. They took that opportunity to bite his lip. Not in a cute or romantic way, mind you, simply to be a brat. Gabriel yelped, pulling back and laughing. No blood. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Not allowed to zzzmile?” Beelzebub cocked a brow, sitting up. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“You just never do,” he shrugged. “You should do it more often. It’s cute.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Don’t call me that,” they grumbled. Their teeth were supposed to be frightening, sharpened to cut. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“No promises,” he purred. “You going in today?”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“I should. But I don’t think I will. Dagon will handle it… she’s in a better headzzzpazze than me right now,” they sighed, rubbing their eyes. Gabriel frowned some. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Are you sure she’ll be able to? Your job isn’t exactly easy, Bee.” The prince merely shrugged. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“For one day? She’ll be fine. I trust her.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“If you say so,” he sighed. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“I do,” they shrugged simply, stretching their arms over their head. Gabriel wrapped an arm around their waist. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Just don’t want to go, or..?”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _They sighed. “I’m… lozzzing my hold on them, I think. You’re making me zzzoft,” they teased, hitting his chest. “I really juzzt need to buckle down on punishmentzz,” they shrugged. They laid back down, pulling Gabriel with them. They rolled around to lay on his chest, siphoning his warmth. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Gabriel rubbed their back, closing his eyes. “Anything you’d like to do today?”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“In particular? No. Zzzleep, cuddle?” They murmured. “Drink. I’d like to drink.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Bee, your drinking is beginning to get out of hand,” he rolled his eyes. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“What? It’zzz not like it will really hurt my corporation.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“It’s the principle of the thing, babe.” _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _They groaned, sitting up to sit on his stomach. “You’re no fun.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“I’m right, though. I know you’re upset, but booze will only work for so long.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“I juzzt wish they would zztraighten the fuck out zzo I could have a moment to breathe,” they huffed. “They’re having a little too much fun for my tazzte.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Wish I could come help you.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Well,” they cocked a brow. “I zzuppozzze you could, technically.. they’re all afraid of you..” they tapped their chin. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“I don’t know. I think they would tear me to pieces.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“It hurtzz to touch angelzz. They’re all cowards, anyways.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Does it really hurt that bad?” He frowned. “I thought it was just a tingle.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“No, it fucking _burnzzz._”___ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _“You don’t seem to have much issue with touching me,” he observed. _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _“Guezz you could zzay I’m a bit of a mazzzochist,” they grinned, watching as Gabriel’s face went bright red. Well, sort of. A darker shade. Flies could really only see white and yellow. And grey. Lots of grey. He turned a darker shade of grey. _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _They promptly got off of him, beginning to the kitchen. “Eating today?” They called. _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _“Ah— um, no thank you!” He responded. Beelzebub shrugged, pulling some cheap toaster pastry from the freezer to heat up. They sat on the counter, swinging their legs as they waited. They quite liked getting Gabriel flustered, his cheery, stern demenour crumbling into a blushing, stuttering mess. It was hilarious. Now they only had to do it in front of his coworkers. _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _Gabriel stumbled out of the bedroom, face still warm. The pastries popped up, and Beelzebub grabbed both of them without letting them cool. _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _“Do you never burn your hands?”_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _“Not as hot azzz hellfire,” they shrugged, mouth full of pastry and jam. They swallowed, wiping their mouth. “I touch that zztuff quite regularly, after all. _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _“Right,” he nodded, sighing and watching them eat. _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _“When’s our next mutual meeting and where?” They asked. “I forgot to azzk Dagon.”_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _“Does she do everything for you?” He teased. “Next Tuesday, airforce base.” Beelzebub squinted, their face wrinkling. _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _“Why there?” They whined. “I don’t even want to recognize that plazze exiztzzz.”_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _“Well.. I’m not sure. It was Michael’s decision, really. She doesn’t much like to consult others.”_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _“You’re telling me,” they rolled their eyes. “She miracled Crowley a fucking bath towel.” Gabriel aborted with laughter. _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _“You do hold grudges, don’t you?” He hummed. _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _“It’zz what we do.”_ _ _ _ _ _


	10. Mutual Meetings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was excuse for me to be a little shite

Even when Gabriel was there to encourage them to be on time, Beelzebub was late to the meeting. They full well had the ability to be there on time, but it was the principal of the thing. They were the only demon, only representation of the other side, that attended. So the angels really couldn’t start without them. 

Gabriel was punctual, feeling perhaps it _was_ better if he and Beelzebub didn’t show up at the same time. He made pleasant chatter with the others, but couldn’t help the subtle glare that graced his features when Michael began speaking about Beelzebub. __

_ _“Honestly,” she sniffed, “If they keep turning up late, especially now, we’d ought to just make decisions for them.” _ _

_ _“You know that won’t work,” Gabriel quipped. “That’s the whole point of a mutual meeting. And the whole reason we’re on earth,” he pointed out. “Besides, if they don’t agree with what we decide, there will be even more issues.”_ _

_ _Beelzebub appeared as if on cue, catching the tail end of Gabriel’s sentiment. They dusted off concrete from their shoulders, smirking a bit at the others. “Sorry, was I _late?_” they mocked. Gabriel noted the change in their dialect, pronouncing “s” sounds properly. He cocked a brow. ___ _

_ _ _ _Michael folded her arms, tapping her foot. “Ten minutes. Ten minutes late, you foul—“_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“My lord,” they corrected. “I killed a lot of people for that title, please use it.” Gabriel gave them a warning look, clasping his hands behind his back. They merely rolled their eyes. With a snap, they miracled themselves a chair (really, more like a throne), plopping down and lounging back. “What’s on the agenda, featherbrains?”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Michael let out a sigh from her nose, miracling all the angels clear, stiff, plastic chairs. She crossed her legs, bringing a folder out from beneath her arm. “How are the residents of hell taking to the outcome of the apocalypse?”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Oh, just lovely. You know, killing each other, attempting revolutions, it’s great.” They frowned at the smug little smile on michael’s face. “And the angels?”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“...Passive aggressive,” she decided. “No rebellion, obviously, we’re above that. Unlike you. However, I do think something needs to be done. Have you any ideas how to calm your people?”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Beelzebub shrugged. “Send more agents to earth, I suppose. That will give them something to do. It’s really the boredom that’s causing the chaos.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“But that will require us to send more angels to earth.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Doesn’t seem like my problem,” they shrugged. “It’d probably be good for them.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _She sighed, folding her arms. “You really are a terrible negotiator.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Thank you,” they hummed, grinning like an arse. “Try something for once, Mikey, it might work.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“I don’t think—“_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“You might run a democracy, but I don’t. I don’t care what the others will think, just make it happen.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Michael huffed, standing up. She walked away, soon flashing back up to heaven. Beelzebub laughed. Gabriel walked past them, poking them with a single finger and waving them over to where the others couldn’t hear them. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Can you really not just cooperate for one meeting?” He asked, exasperated. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Of courzze I cant. You know that,” they grinned. He rolled his eyes. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“You make these really hard, you know that?”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Aw, Gabe, you’re making me blush,” they folded their arms. “I don’t zzee why it’s such a big deal to zzzend zzome more field agentzzz down. Aren’t there a million of you?”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“It’s not that it’s a big deal, it’s that you’re not giving her a say in the matter. I personally don’t give a care—“_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Oh, come on, just zzay you don’t give a fuck.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“...I don’t care, but you know how Michael is. Cooperation is key with her.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“If one of uzz doezzn’t make a decizzion, one won’t be made, and you know that.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Gabriel gave a defeated sigh. They were right. “How many are you sending up, then?”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Probably a hundred, or zzo. I’ll figure it out.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Anything else?”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Pick up food on the way home,” they said simply, disappearing back into the ground. The angel groaned, running a hand through his hair as he made it back to the others. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“They’re so difficult,” he mumbled, though there was a certain fondness to it. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Of course they are, they’re a demon,” Sandapholon quipped. “What was that about?”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Just… yelling at them, really.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“And they didn’t immediately stab you? Impressive,” he shook his head. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“They didn’t stab Michael. That was a feat in itself,” he pointed out. Sandapholon shrugged. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“You’re staying down here, yeah?” Gabriel was the new head field agent, as their old one had… left, per say. He nodded, straightening up. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“I’ll give you updates on the demons as they surface,” he promised. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Gabriel turned up an hour later with some take out Italian. Beelzebub was on the sofa, eveloped in one of his sweaters. They looked back at him, humming. “Took you long enough.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Lines, you know?” He murmured, walking over to press a kiss to their head and drop the sack in their lap. “Any updates on field agents?”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Dagon zzaid she would round up any that dezzerve it, and let me know.” _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Gabriel nodded, sitting down beside them. “Wearing one of my sweaters?” He teased. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“It’zz warmer than any of mine,” they grumbled defensively, opening the bowl of pasta. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Sure,” he chuckled, settling down to let them lean against him. He ran a few fingers through their hair, sighing gently. “Why were you talking like that during the meeting? You said it’s hard.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Zzo Michael hazz nothing to dirt on me for.” They closed their eyes, finishing their noodles. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“I wouldn’t say that. She has plenty to—“_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Yeah, but that’zz all zztuff I choozze to do, not zzzomething that just happenzz.” They set the trash on the coffee table, crawling into Gabriel’s lap to face him. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“What are you doing?” He chuckled, wrapping his hands around their waist. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Shutting you up. You talk way too much,” they mumbled, pressing a kiss to his lips. He chuckled against them, tilting his head. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“I didn’t talk the whole meeting,” he murmured, the prince just shrugging and flicking his ear. They wrapped their arms around his neck, buzzing happily. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“I wonder how the angelzz would react if they knew thizz is how you zzpend your free time,” they wondered quietly against his lips, grinning. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“You wouldn’t dare,” his eyes widened. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“I wouldn’t. But I could,” they teased, nipping at his lower lip. He huffed, allowing them to do as they pleased. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Really, what are you attempting here?”_ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahaaaaa a cliffhanger


	11. Have You Heard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all this is smuuuut and you’ve all been warned

“You really are obliviouzzz..” Beelzebub mused as they dragged their hand down his back. Their claw-like nails raked against the tightly woven wool of Gabriel’s jacket, leaving little trails of pilling. Gabriel frowned.

“I... have been told that,” Gabriel answered slowly. He shivered at the sensation of Beelzebub’s nails, unaware of how they were affecting his precious suit. The prince grinned, bringing their hands up to his face then, gently pressing the tips of their claws into his cheeks. Not enough to hurt, just so he was aware they were there.

“Thizz might be more fun if I don’t explain,” they mused, grinning. “Juzzt tell me if you want me to zztop, and we’ll be fine.” Gabriel couldn’t help but frown. Sure, he apparently had the power to make them stop, but he was suddenly worried if this was going to be painful, or exactly why he’d want it to stop.

But, he just nodded, watching as Beelzebub’s hands moved to quickly and skillfully untangle his tie. They seemed to show extra care with it, folding the article up carefully and setting it down on the coffee table. Same with the jacket, leaving the angel in just his shirt and trousers. He shivered at the sudden coolness of it all. He never really had a reason to undress, he didn’t need to do any hygiene things that humans did.

Beelzebub undid the top two buttons of the shirt, then leaning down to kiss the freshly exposed skin. The angel gasped, looking down to them. They pulled back, growling. “I need to be able to reach it, dumbazz,” they muttered, pushing Gabriel’s head so his neck was fully exposed.

Gabriel thought it better to let them do what they wanted. It was pleasant, he quite enjoyed the feeling of their mouth against the sensitive skin. If only he knew how bruised it was becoming. He didn’t actually become concerned until he felt the prince sink their teeth into his skin. He yelped, instinctively pulling away. They went with him.

Gabriel’s blood burned their tongue, the sting of it creating some steam. But, they found the taste addictive, sucking intently on the wound. Gabriel eventually relaxed, the dull pain morphing into something vaguely resembling pleasure.

“Ah—“ Beelzebub pulled back. “Zzorry, I got dizztracted,” they murmured, going back to unbuttoning the angel’s shirt. Gabriel smiled fondly, a sneaking suspicion that they simply lost themselves surfacing to the forefront of his mind. He let them undress them, though not without questioning.

“What are you doing?” He asked, genuine curiosity lacing his voice. “It makes it cold.”

“You’ll be warm enough zzoon,” they promised, raking their nails down his bare chest. The angel signed, closing his eyes contentedly. He did, though, arch a brow and look down when he heard his belt buckle becoming unclasped. He still didn’t protest.

“Is it really fair if you still get to have your clothes?” He wondered aloud. The prince paused, pulling back to cross their arms over the hem of their sweater. They pulled it up and over their head, revealing that they hadn’t worn anything beneath (as female shaped things usually did, to Gabriel’s knowledge). He caught himself staring, only to be met with a smirk from Beelzebub.

“Zzee zomething you like?” They teased, then going back to stripping the angel of his (unbearably closely tailored) slacks. 

“Uh— yes? Is that the correct answer?” He was met with a nod, sighing gently. As Beelzebub got rid of the layers, they had to pause to eye him up.

“I’m zzuprizzzed you’ve made an effort,” they murmured, grinning some. Gabriel shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck and looking away. They heard him mumble something about default settings. He had never paid much attention to it, until he felt their tongue rake up its entire length. He let out a yelp, his hand flying to cover his mouth. The prince giggled, pressing their tongue against his tip.

Gabriel had no idea what exactly they were doing, but Lord, he liked it. They worked him with just their tongue for a bit before pushing down, taking about half of his prick in their mouth. The angel just about came undone, his posture faltering, a moan escaping his lips. He had no clue why this felt so good, but that Beelzebub did. They carried on like that for a while, but at the first twitch, they popped off. They took great pride at how Gabriel whined. “Why did you stop? That felt nice,” he muttered, sighing heavily.

Beelzebub merely chuckled, moving to stand. They quickly abandoned their shorts they had been lounging about in, crawling into his lap. He sucked in a sharp breath through his teeth, shutting his eyes tightly. The intimate feel of flesh on flesh, and how warm Beelzebub was, he almost couldn’t handle it.

Almost. 

What really got him, was Beelzebub sliding down onto him, their muscles right around him. He let out a whole hearted moan, quickly hiding his face in their shoulder. They cackled at that, wasting no time in moving their hips. The sound of their thighs slapping against Gabriel’s was truly simple, the only noise echoing against moans and heavy breathing. 

Beelzebub was keen on recognizing his climax, miracling the mess away before Gabriel even realized what a mess he made. They took a bit longer to finish off, a buzzing moan escaping the back of their throat as they did. The angel was left in awe, staring up at them, then down to their laps. “What... _was_ that?”__

_ _Beelzebub grinned as they caught their breath. “Ever heard’a sex?”_ _


	12. Rain and Lavender

“You smell like angel,” was the first thing Dagon said when she got to Beelzebub’s office. The prince didn’t lose their composure, not even a bit. They simply looked up, cocking a brow. 

“And what doezzz that zzmell like?” They asked. “And how do you know?”

“Killed a few, got in close enough to know it. Smells like rain and flowers. Gushy, disgusting shit. You smell like rain and lavender.” Beelzebub merely shrugged.

“I don’t zzmell shit,” they sighed, continuing to leaf through the files in their hands. 

“What have you been doing, huh? Why do you smell like that?” She asked, sitting on their desk. If anyone else had spoken or acted like this, Beelzebub would have them executed immediately. Dagon had been the third to fall, right after Lucifer and the Lord of the Flies themselves. She had been by their side as they built hell. She was the closest thing they had to a friend. 

“I literally have no idea what you’re talking about,” they lied, shaking their head. “Where are those reportzzz, anywayzz? That’zzz what you should be doing.” Dagon ignored the question. 

“It’s Gabriel, isn’t it? I heard he got near you and you didn’t kill him at that meeting. You been hanging out with Gabriel?”

Beelzebub refused to acknowledge that they’d been doing _much_ more with Gabriel, and the smell was almost definitely from their activities the night before. “That’zz none of your businezz, Dagon. Why are you prodding?”__

_ _“Cause you’ll let me. Seriously, I won’t tell a soul, or lack thereof. You trust me, right?” She whined, clasping her hands together. They rolled their eyes, not looking up. _ _

_ _“I shagged him, happy?” They answered, marking something in red ‘ink’ on their current document. Dagon gasped, grinning. _ _

_ _“You tempted an _archangel?_ Dear satan, you’ve outdone yourself! How did you do that?!”___ _

_ _ _ _“I didn’t actually tempt him at all. He’zz juzzt a bad angel,” Beelzebub mused, looking over to her and setting their pen down. “Bad at a lot of thingzz, for that matter. But what can you expect from an angel?”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“...What do you mean, you didn’t tempt him? Then… how? Don’t tell me you’ve gone domestic—“_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“I’ve kept you from your work too long, Dagon, get back to it,” they interrupted, their tone making it clear that that was an order, not a request. She grit her teeth, but obeyed, backing out of the office. Beelzebub sighed, going back to work. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _They were mindful then, when they returned home. “Gabriel,” they greeted immediately, dusting themselves off, “Dagon could zzmell you on me. Lay low before you meet up with the other angelzzz. Let my scent wear off.” _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“I— what?”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Dagon won’t tell, but I’ve got a feeling that the other angelzzzz will kill you azz zoon as they zzmell brimstone.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Gabriel only nodded, going quiet for a moment. “I.. don’t think it will wear off, though. I don’t think I want it to.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“It will have to. Juzzt ztay off of me for a day or zzo.” The archangel whined loudly, wrapping his arms around Beelzebub. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Beeeee.. you know I can’t do that,” he huffed, sprinkling kisses all over their cheeks. He earned a little giggle from the back of their throat, laced with buzzes. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Fine, get yourself executed, see if I care,” they teased. “Or just fall. I’ll take care of you.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Gabriel cocked a brow, looking more than a little confused. “You… would?” He asked after a moment. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Uh, duh,” they rolled their eyes, going to the kitchen. They were so nonchalant about it. Gabriel stayed silent. Would they really? Was that some sweet demonic lie? Could he really fall for consorting with a demon? He supposed it would be better than Aziraphale’s planned fate. If Beelzebub would care for him… would it be that bad?_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _He pushed those thoughts to the back of his head. He wouldn’t question Her, he couldn’t fall. Beelzebub had thought about that a lot, though. What would Gabriel’s animal be, they had wondered. Perhaps a raven. Or a crow. Some black bird, to contrast the white dove he was associated with. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Beelzebub didn’t know what they had been represented by in heaven. They thought it still had to be a bug. What bugs did people like? Butterflies? Bees? Maybe ladybugs. If they knew their name, they would probably be able to find out. But they had long forgotten that name, only knew the one Lucifer had given them. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Gabriel noticed them staring blankly at the wall as they thought. “Hey, bee?” He asked, walking over to wrap his hand around their waist. They jumped, going into attack mode as soon as they were touched. There was a dagger in their hand (Gabriel had no idea where it came from), and it was pointed at his face. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Beelzebub stared for maybe a second before letting out a sigh, dropping the blade. “I’m sorry. I got lost. I’m sorry,” they babbled. “Sorry.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Whenever they were caught trying to remember something, they tranced out. They could smell smoke and got warm, like they were beside a fire. But not hellfire, it was a softer, warming flame. They had to wonder if there was any way to know who they were. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Hey,” Gabriel cooed, rubbing their shoulders. “You’re okay, you’re okay. It’s just me, Bee. Are you okay?”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine. I was just thinking.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Thinking… of what?” _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“...I don’t know,” they admitted, sighing as they turned to the fridge. “I don’t know. I never know,” they sighed, grabbing a piece of fruit to bite into. It seemed to rot at contact with their lips, their flies pouncing onto the soft bits. Gabriel looked away. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Do you keep that knife on you?” He asked. They looked at the blade, turning it over in their hands. It was gold, with flames carved into the handle. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Nah, I keep it in hell. I don’t really know where I got it. But it does a lot of damage on demons. Melts away flesh,” they hummed, the dagger disappearing into mist. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“...huh. And you can just.. summon it?”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“I can technically summon anything. That’s just… my go to, I guess. I don’t know. You’re making me think too hard, my head hurts,” they muttered, pulling away from them and rubbing their head. “Close the curtains for me?”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Course,” he nodded, closing his eyes._ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m unsure if I want to take the concept of Beelzebub’s origins further. Ive got it more or less fleshed out. It will probably be a minor plotpoint, but I kind of got carried away after a bout of research.


	13. Butterflies: Reprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this was totally a guilty pleasure blurb about their origins, short and won’t have any plot lol

“Dagon,” their voice was quiet, uncharacteristically so. “Do you file the fallen?”

“Of course I do. I file everything and everyone. You know this,” Dagon mused, chuckling softly. “Why do you ask?”

“Did you file.. us? Before all of this?”

“...like, as angels?” Dagon murmured, suddenly marching their soft volume. “Yeah, but I can’t remember what’s in ‘em. Why would you want to— to relive that?”

“Curiosity,” they explained simply, shrugging. “I.. don’t know. I never really thought about it too much. I don’t like thinking of it. I’d like to just know, you know?” 

“I know. But don’t hold me accountable for what you see,” she warned. “Eighth floor below, section F, sub P.”

Beelzebub nodded, sighing and pushing themselves up. They could almost hear their own footsteps echo, even against the chaos around them. Demons parted as they passed, weary of their leader. They were silent as they pressed the button of the elevator, then stepping in. It got hotter as they got lower. The chatter and yelling was replaced by the screams and wails of the damned. 

They gingerly leafed through the files. The last fall was two hundred years ago. They fell before the universe was even created. They had to go back, far. 

Their file was neat. The handwriting was loopy and neat, something that was rare from Dagon these days. 

The file seemed… hopeful. When they had hope. When they were all happy and felt free. It started with a blabber from a much younger, happier Dagon, detailing how Lucifer had settled upon the name Beelzebub, how the flies came about. 

They turned the page. 

_Rank: Prince  
Former Rank: Archangel  
Former Name: Jophiel   
Current Name: Beelzebub (Ba’al Zebub)  
Title(s): Lord of the Flies, Prince of Hell, Demon of Gluttony  
Former Title(s): Angel of Creativity, Ray of Light, Deliverer of Souls  
Notes: Current two wings, four wings removed upon fall. Butterflies have started to come out of cocoons as flies.___


	14. The Newcomer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wOW IM JUST VERY INSPIRED TODAY AINT I

“My lord?” There was a frantic voice from the edge of their office. Beelzebub made a disinterested hum, not looking up to Dagon. She got upset after small things, the prince wasn’t entirely too worried about her tone. 

“We’ve a fallen. A new one,” she explained frantically, and that, _that_ got Beelzebub’s attention. __

_ _“What? How? We haven’t had one since Abaddon,” they shot up, setting down their things. “Who is it?”_ _

_ _Dagon looked down, clasping her hands together. She was prepared to be on the short end of Beelzebub’s anger. “It’s Gabriel.”_ _

_ _

_ _Gabriel felt like his whole body was burning. Beelzebub was right. He should have listened to them. He should have laid low. He thought they were bluffing. His mind was in panic. He couldn’t move. He couldn’t think. _ _

_ _There was a crowd of demons around him, all chattering and whispering among themselves. There was a scream from the crowd. Someone who hadn’t moved fast enough, now on the offensive end of Beelzebub’s blade. _ _

_ _“Leave us,” they ordered, their voice bouncing off the dark, empty walls. “Get back to work, or you’ll have discorporation paperwork.” They tried to sound professional and confident. That façade disappeared when they were alone. Their thumbs were on his cheeks, gently coaxing him awake. _ _

_ _“Gabriel?” They whispered, their voice shaky. “Can you hear me? Can you zzzzit up?” There was no compliance from him. They let out a sigh, placing a kiss to his head. “Like I said. I’ll take care of you,” they murmured, helping him to a more comfortable position for him to rest. _ _

_ _When the (former)Archangel woke up, he was hot all over. He felt like his blood was on fire. He let out a short cry, writhing about until a gentle touch landed on his head. _ _

_ _“Hey, you awake?” Beelzebub asked softly. _ _

_ _“Bee,” was all he could choke out, a forced smile on his face. “They— they blamed me—“ he coughed. “The war.. they found out—“_ _

_ _“Hush,” they instructed. “Zzzave your breath. Can you zzztand?” Gabriel was silent for a bit before nodding, pulling himself to his feet with the prince. He was silent as they led him away, through many winding corridors, to their office. They let him sit down in their throne, knowing the cushion would do wonders for him. _ _

_ _“You don’t have to explain. I’ll know zzzzoon enough,” they promised, sitting on their desk. “For now… you reszzt.”_ _

_ _“I don’t rest,” he muttered, “I’ll heal myself—“_ _

_ _“You won’t. You can’t. Demonzz can’t heal,” Beelzebub muttered. “Rezzt.” He merely nodded, watching as Beelzebub got back to work. _ _

_ _His strength didn’t come back quickly. He didn’t have a concept of time down here, but it was two weeks before Beelzebub deemed him strong enough to start getting about. As the prince entered their office, they looked at the bed (that hadn’t been there previously) on the far right, where Gabriel sat, upright, staring at the floor. They smiled sadly, walking over to him. _ _

_ _“How are you feeling?” They asked, taking his hand between their own. _ _

_ _“Like— like terrible,” he muttered, leaning back into them. _ _

_ _“I zzzzpoke with Michael. She.. told me why you fell,” they started softly. “Do you still remember why?”_ _

_ _“Yes,” he looked up. “Of course, why wouldn’t I remember?”_ _

_ _“We all Lozzzze our memoriezz. That’zzz part of the punishment. I don’t know why I fell. I didn’t know my name until lazzt month,” they explained. “I.. don’t really get why you fell. I juzzt know that I helped..”_ _

_ _“They thought we were conspiring, rather than,” he moved his hands around. “Whatever.. we had been… whatever we were doing.. what were we doing?”_ _

_ _The prince sighed, shaking their head. “Don’t think too hard right now. Zzo, they blamed you for the war. But I wazz a catalyzzt..” they ran a hand through their mess of black hair. “I’m zzorry.”_ _

_ _“It wasn’t.. you weren’t.. I don’t think. I think Michael got tired of me. I think.”_ _

_ _“Never knew you could be zzzo eloquent,” they teased, moving to grab a file from their desk. It was a new fallen file, completely blank. Gabriel stared at it. “It’zzz.. your firzzt record. Azz a demon,” they explained. “I’m… well, we’re— Himself’zzz not available, zzupozed to create your new identity. But… I like your name. A few have kept their namezzz. I think you should, too. I can’t zzee you under another one.”_ _

_ _Gabriel just nodded. He didn’t have the strength to fight their decisions, even if he wanted to. “Title.. that can come later.. thizzz will more or lezzz fill itzzelf out over the next year.. and I don’t really want to think about it,” they decided, snapping it shut. “We can go home for a bit, how about that?” They asked. “And we can do whatever you like, for a bit.” _ _

_ _He smiled faintly. “Yeah, okay,” he agreed quietly. “That sounds nice.” He watched them stand up, holding out their hand. He took it quickly. _ _

_ _He didn’t know what he expected the trip up to be like. Breaking through floorboards was a terrible sound, one that now rung in his ears. The demon dusted him off, now looking quite different. How he was used to seeing them: clean face, wearing an oversized sweater. _ _

_ _“We can go shopping for you, too. Deamonzz aren’t allowed to wear heavenly colourzzz, and you like shopping, right?”_ _

_ _“I like clothes,” he murmured absentmindedly. “Why does your face only look like that down there?”_ _

_ _“Oh,” they reached to touch their face. “It’zzz just hell eating away at my flesh.” Gabriel recoiled a bit as they walked to the bedroom to get some pants._ _

_ _“Are you willing to zzzully an _infernal_ body with grozz matter? You need zzzome food.”___ _

_ _ _ _“Please don’t call me that,” he murmured, earning a quick kiss. “It izzzn’t zzo terrible once you get uzzzed to it. And you won’t be doing much dirty work. Let’zz get zzome food in you, hm?”_ _ _ _


	15. The Spider and the Fly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So apparently y’all get four chapters today because my manic ass brain won’t shut down!!

“Now, juzzt like that,” Beelzebub whispered, their hands on Gabriel’s. They knew Gabriel wouldn’t have taken easily to torture. So, they had to teach him. Any high ranking demon had to do it, and Prince Consort sure was a high rank. “There you are.”

They watched as the knife in his hands pressed into the skin of the poor soul before them, looking up to them. “Know what this izz, right here?” They asked. Gabriel shook his head. “Thizz is right where the pericardium izz… it makezzz sure the heart doezzn’t create friction.” They guided him to make a cut. 

“I’ll do thizz for you,” they murmured, dipping two fingers into the wound. The soul cried out, writing about in his restraints. They took a moment before hooking their fingers, slowly, and painfully, dragging a thin membrane out. “There we are,” they hummed. “Thizz will probably be the leazzzt invazzzive thing you can do, zzince they can’t zzztarve. What will happen, the heart will beat, and zzzlowly zzcrub away at the cavity. It will become infected, and they get a zzzlow, painful death.”

Gabriel sighed, watching them wipe off the blood from their hand. “I don’t like it,” he muttered. 

“I know, but It’zzz just a fact of life down here.” They rose to their feet, taking his hand. “Next time, you can pull it out.”

“Fun,” he sighed, rubbing his face. “How many more?”

They shrugged. “No clue. I’ll have you do one more, then you can juzzzt watch me.” 

Gabriel couldn’t say his time in hell had been enjoyable. But it hadn’t been bad, either. Really, just something to get used to. His familiar hadn’t shown up yet, something that seemed to worry the prince. From what he knew, they were the animals that followed the demons. He assumed they just showed up. 

He didn’t expect what happened. Demons just really.. produced their animals, after a bit. More often than not, it would crawl out of their throat. Beelzebub had produced an infestation in their skin, where the maggots hatched and matured from the infection, slowly feeding off of their host. 

No one had told him this. So, he quietly watched as Beelzebub peeled off of a woman’s skin, who had been sentenced to hell for promiscuity and adultery. Quiet, until he began choking. Beelzebub glanced back, sighing with some relief. “Let it happen, love. It’ll be over as zzzoon as you know it.” They finished what they were doing, trying their best to ignore the gasping, choking and crying. 

He clawed at his throat, tears flowing down his face as he tried to breathe. He could feel it.. moving. Terrifyingly moving. It scratched at his throat. He let out a final heave, and it crawled out of his mouth. Beelzebub moved to look back at him, and couldn’t help but smile when they saw a purple pinktoe tarantula perched on his cheek. 

They laughed a little bit. “It zzzuits you,” they muttered. Gabriel didn’t respond, still trying to catch his breath. He leaned back into the wall, clutching at his chest. God, that hurt. He had felt it hook onto his throat, piercing the flesh. He tried not to think about it as he reached up to touch the creature. 

It crawled onto his hand, letting him observe it. Of all things, it really had to be the most terrifying thing on earth? He sighed, placing it back on his face, where it seemed to cling. “What are you going to name it?” They asked him. 

“You name them?” He furrowed his brows. “But.. you have so many.”

“They are collectively, the mouche.”

“Oh,” he whispered, letting out an exasperated sigh. “I don’t know. I don’t have an imagination.” 

“Bollocks, sure you do. Juzzt think on it for a bit, hm?”

Beelzebub cleaned themselves up, wiping blood off of their hands and suit. He could now see the little maggots in their skin, just barely under the surface, mostly in patches along their face and neck. Little, tiny, baby flies. He smiled a bit. 

“What about Arachne? After that whole.. Greek thing?” He wondered. 

“She lookzz like an Arachne,” they confirmed. “I like it.”

“So.. what does it mean?” He murmured.

“Well.. just like I am with fliezz. Think yourzzzelf the lord of the zzzpiderzz, if you like,” they teased. “It will affect how the Humanzzz zee you. Your omen, your calling card, whatever you want to call it. 

He nodded, reaching out for the other. “Cuddles, now,” he muttered. They sat beside him, wrapping their arms around him. 

“You know, you can get dizzzcorperated for bozzzing me around like that,” they mused. 

“You won’t.” He pulled them to lie on top of him, ignoring the flayed (and now, quite lifeless) woman on the other side of the room.


	16. Post Script

Welp, there we are. I feel like that was conclusive enough. The purpose of this p.s. was to 1) explain a few obscure references in here and 2) wrap up uwu.

References, Ch 1: not much but you all learned I was a Brit when I said “basket of chips”

Ch 2: N/A

Ch 3: N/A

Ch 4: Beelzebub was based off of the Chinese depiction of the pagan god Baal, so that was the reason for their choice :))

Ch 5: the whole butterflies in your stomach thing! I had an idea from the beginning that Bee’e body was infested with botflies.

Ch 6: I like the idea that demons can’t quite touch anything holy, thus the whole “does it sting?” Thing.

Ch 7: It’s said fallen angels are plagued by nightmares as part of their punishment for rebellion.

Ch 8: I had a parrot that wouldn’t heal her stress plucking until she was washed.

Ch 9: Beelzebub is canonically the demon prince of gluttony, so I think they’d definitely be an alcoholic.

Ch 10: Hell is a dictatorship, right? Writing this chapter was an excuse for me to hate on Michael. 

Ch 11: N.../A?

Ch 12: This was where I originally connected Beelzebub with Jophiel. How I settled on this: I really liked the idea of their animal being butterflies. Angelically, Butterflies represent creativity, and Jophiel was the angel of creativity. She’s also associated with gold, and fire, thus explaining their dagger.

Ch 13: ^^

Ch 14: Honestly I did try to put in foreshadowing for this chapter but I don’t think anyone picked it up until chapter 12.

Ch 15: I was originally going to end this at 14, but I really wanted to give Gabriel his animal. The specific tarantula I chose is purple!

Thanks for everyone who read this, I know it was rough. The two other works I have going right now are really just Drabbles, I think my next serious work will be based off of the Worst Omens AU by @airitree on Instagram!


End file.
